


answer me (please)

by all_their_intricacies



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Text messaging, sad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_their_intricacies/pseuds/all_their_intricacies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> <br/><i><b>To Simon <3 (3:02 AM):</b> i love you</i>  </p><p> <i><b>To Simon <3 (3:03 AM):</b> so fucking much</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	answer me (please)

**Author's Note:**

> based on an iphone text messages thingy i saw a long time ago

**_-_ ** **July 23th, 2016-**

 **_To Simon <3 (11:57 PM): _ ** _simon_

 

 ** __-July 24th, 2016-**  

 **_To Simon <3 (12:00 AM): _ ** _hey_

 

 **_To Simon <3 (12:02 AM): _ ** _SIMON!!!!_

 

 **_To Simon <3 (12:03 AM): _ ** _SI!!!!!!!_

 

 **_To Simon <3 (12:04 AM): _ ** _heyyyyy_

 

 **_To Simon <3 (12:06 AM): _ ** _SIMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

 

 **_To Simon <3 (12:10 AM): _ ** _i can’t sleep. please talk to me._

 

 **_To Simon <3 (12:14 AM): _ ** _i love you_

 

* * *

 

 

**-July 25th, 2016-**

**_To Simon <3 (01:37 AM): _ ** _i saw a flower earlier today and it reminded me of you_

 

 **_To Simon <3 (01:38 AM): _ ** _because it was beautiful_

 

 **_To Simon <3 (01:38 AM): _ ** _and it looked so happy_

 

 **_To Simon <3 (01:39 AM): _ ** _just like you_

 

 **_To Simon <3 (01:42 AM): _ ** _simon?_

 

 **_To Simon <3 (01:45 AM): _ ** _answer me please_

 

 **_To Simon <3 (01:48 AM): _ ** _simon_

 

 **_To Simon <3 (01:51 AM): _ ** _simon?_

 

 **_To Simon <3 (02:01 AM): _ ** _i love you_

 

* * *

 

**-July 25th, 2016-**

**_To Simon <3 (11:39 PM): _ ** _somon_

 

 **_To Simon <3 (11:40 PM): _ ** _siiiiiiiiiiiiii_

 

 **_To Simon <3 (11:40 PM): _ ** _i love  yyou_

 

_***_

 

**-July 26th, 2016-**

**_To Simon <3 (2:28 AM): _ ** _i hate you_

 

 **_To Simon <3 (2:29 AM): _ ** _i fukong hate you_

 

 **_To Simon <3 (2:29 AM): _ ** _so fuking much_

 

 **_To Simon <3 (2:31 AM): _ ** _i hate evry fucikng thing abt yoou_

 

 **_To Simon <3 (2:32 AM): _ ** _why r youu doing this to me_

 

 **_To Simon <3 (2:35 AM): _ ** _i tried calling u but yoiu wouldbt pick up_

 

 **_To Simon <3 (2:36 AM): _ ** _i tried txting yuo but you wouldnt answer me bacck_

 

 **_To Simon <3 (2:39 AM): _ ** _my friends took my phone from me saying that im tooo drunk and whatevr_

 

 **_To Simon <3 (2:41 AM): _ ** _but i stole it bck just so i could tell you that i fuking hate you siimon_

 

 **_To Simon <3 (2:44 AM): _ ** _what did i ever do to deserve thsi_

 

 **_To Simon <3 (2:46 AM): _ ** _i fucking hate tyou_

 

 **_To Simon <3 (2:48 AM): _ ** _simon_

 

 **_To Simon <3 (2:52 AM): _ ** _i almost fell too my death today bc my phone beeped ndd i thought it was a txt from yoou_

 

 **_To Simon <3 (2:52 AM): _ ** _it wasnt_

 

 **_To Simon <3 (2:55 AM): _ ** _why wont you text me backk_

 

 **_To Simon <3 (2:55 AM): _ ** _simon_

 

 **_To Simon <3 (2:56 AM): _ ** _please answer me_

 

 **_To Simon <3 (2:57 AM): _ ** _please_

 

 **_To Simon <3 (2:59 AM): _ ** _simon_

 

 **_To Simon <3 (3:02 AM): _ ** _i love you_

 

 **_To Simon <3 (3:03 AM): _ ** _so fucking much_

 

* * *

 

 

**-July 26th, 2016-**

**_From Simon <3 (1:24 PM): _ ** _Hey, Raphael, it’s Rebecca. I didn’t see you at Simon’s funeral yesterday. But that’s okay, I know how much it hurts, I know this is hard on you. Me and my mom are having a small dinner tonight, with some of Simon’s closest friends. I hope you can be there too. For Simon. Take care of yourself, Raphael. I’m sure that Simon loved you back too._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all so much for reading and commenting and leaving kudos!!!! '3'


End file.
